Brokenstar/PR
Personality and traits :Brokenstar is a genuine sociopath.https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/wicked-deeds/201401/how-tell-sociopath-psychopath He seems to be the personification of pure evil, with no redeemable features. He is manipulative, cruel, arrogant, ruthless and egotistical, showing no remorse for his actions. :When Brokenstar is made a warrior early, his vindictive nature becomes more apparent by his vigorous training of Stumpypaw. He punishes his apprentice because he was "too chatty" by making him hang from a tree branch by his teeth. Furthermore, Brokenstar makes his apprentice hunt and train relentlessly even though Stumpypaw is exhausted. As he grows older, his lust for power also grows, and he goes as far as to tell Yellowfang to give up on trying to save Cloudpelt due to his own desire to become deputy. :As leader, Brokenstar breaks many of the codes and bends the warrior code for his own benefit, such as making Blackfoot deputy and apprenticing kits too early. He even casts out the elders and makes them fend for themselves. He kills Marigoldkit and Mintkit, pinning it on Yellowfang, and exiles her, potentially due to her high ranking status as medicine cat. He orders Clawface to steal kits from ThunderClan due to their lack of apprentices. When his plot is discovered, ShadowClan casts him and his followers out. :However, even in death, Brokenstar remains hateful and plots to destroy the Clans with other Dark Forest cats. He helps his trainee Breezepelt try and kill Jayfeather and Poppyfrost, and orders Ivypool to kill Antpelt to test her loyalty. When fighting the Clans, he murders Ferncloud and showed no remorse over it. :Due to his own cruel nature, Brokenstar is not used to the concept of failure or loss. Brokenstar has shown fear only twice in the series, when he is initially blinded by Yellowfang, he is scared at the loss of his sight, and again when Yellowfang informs him that she has poisoned him, begins to panic as he realizes he is dying. Relationships Raggedstar :As an apprentice, Brokenstar disrespects Nightpelt, his appointed mentor, by seeking training from Raggedpelt, his father, who spoils him and believes he could do no wrong. When Raggedstar makes Brokenstar deputy, Brokenstar kills Raggedstar, one of the few cats who treated him with decency and his own father, to obtain ShadowClan's leadership. Yellowfang :Yellowfang is ashamed of her son, and knows he is a punishment from StarClan. When Brokenstar attacks ThunderClan’s camp, he is stopped when Yellowfang blinds him. When ThunderClan shelters him, he conspires with Tigerclaw to try and take over ShadowClan. Yellowfang knows that since she brought him into this world, she must take him out, and she feeds him deathberries and he dies, going to the Place of No Stars. Yellowfang then kills Brokenstar again during the battle with the Dark Forest. Lizardstripe :When Brokenstar is a kit, he is emotionally abused by his foster mother Lizardstripe, who never hesitates to remind him that he is not her biological kit. He is teased and bullied by his foster siblings, Deerfoot, Tangleburr, and Runningnose, though Runningnose stops when reprimanded by Yellowfang. This results in Brokenstar becoming more cold and distant to those around him, showing little care for rules or respect for Clan life. : Nightstar :Nightpelt was appointed as Brokenpaw's mentor to calm his battle hunger. However, Brokenpaw disrespected his mentor due to his illness, constantly pushing to have fighting prioritised in his training. Reluctantly, Nightpelt completed the unruly apprentice's training, despite the stress having a negative affect on his already bad health. In his retirement, Nightpelt watched in disgust as Brokenstar grew crueller, and was banished by his former apprentice with the other elders. Forced into action, Nightpelt helped drive out Brokenstar and took his place as leader of ShadowClan. At first, Nightstar hoped that Brokenstar would stay away, but when he was sheltered in ThunderClan, Nightstar attacked the Clan and demanded that Brokentail be killed. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages